dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan Blue
,Dragon Ball Super chapter 5''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 37 originally known as サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}}Dragon Ball Volume "F" before Whis suggested its current designation, is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race. It is a transformation that combines the Super Saiyan transformation and the mastery of [[Ki#Godly Ki|godly ki]]. It is the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race.A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Appearance As with the Super Saiyan God that preceded it, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation poses a stark change from the Super Saiyan transformation a typical Saiyan uses. While the physically, it is nearly identical to the original Super Saiyan transformation, there is a notable difference that sets it apart; as opposed to the red coloration of the previous form, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan grants the Saiyan blue hair and blue eyes.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Additionally, instead of the gentle, red-orange aura the first God form had, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan boasts a vibrant blue, flame-like aura. Electricity also discharges around the Saiyan, just like Super Saiyan 2. In terms of musculature, however, the form visibly shrinks the Saiyan, just like the original God predecessor, rather than giving them in increase in muscle mass. Attributes According to Gokū, Super Saiyan Blue is the combination of strength with a calm mind and proper ki control. It is a natural evolution of the Super Saiyan God form, which uses godly ki as the basis for the transformation. Gokū was able to achieve this by completely mastering the godly ki infused within his body from his Super Saiyan God transformation, while Vegeta attained godly ki through unknown means from his training with Whis. By then transforming into a Super Saiyan with the mastery of godly ki, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation is achieved. Both Gokū and Vegeta have been able to maintain this state for a long amount of time without showing any exhaustion, though Gokū later tells Hit that transforming into this state does exhaust a lot of stamina.Dragon Ball Super episode 38 The Super Saiyan Blue form grants its user tremendous speed, as Gokū was initially able to use it to keep up with Hit despite the latter's Time-Leap. This form can also be combined with the power of the Kaiōken. The result is a state that dramatically increases a Saiyan's speed and strength, to the point of completely overwhelming Hit, who was the strongest warrior in the Sixth Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Despite its power, this form was overcome by the Golden Freeza form, up until the tyrant's stamina began to wane. In Other Media Video Games The Super Saiyan Blue is a playable transformation and character in the following video games: Trivia * Shortly after transforming into this form, Vegeta referred to it as the . * In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, this form is referred to as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, surpassing all of the other forms in the game.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * In the anime Hayate the Combat Butler!'s fortieth episode, New Year's Food is Also Good, but Enjoy Hayate, Too, Hayate takes on a form parodying the Super Saiyan transformation. However, due to his blue hair, it instead resembles the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation, which would not début for seven years after the episode's 2008 premier. References Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations